Where's the good in goodbye?
by Mandy8706
Summary: It's finished so please everyone read and review. Thanks.
1. I need to go

**Lucas and Haley? It all started when Nathan and Haley got into a huge argument, because Nathan thought Haley was spending to much time with Lucas. But Haley knew there would never be anything between her and Lucas. Right??  
  
Nathan: Look Haley I am sick of everythime we have a problem you always run to Lucas and tell him everything. He doesn't need to know everything that goes on in our life.  
  
Haley: Nathan Lucas is my life so yes he does need to know everyhting that goes on in it. So if you don't like that then we need to end this right now.  
  
Nathan: Haley I can't be Lucas. I can't be as perfect as you think he is.  
  
Haley: I don't want you to be Lucas I want you to be Nathan.  
  
Nathan: I'm sorry Haley.**

**Haley: I hate it when we fight like this it scares me.**

**Nathan: Why?**

**Haley: Because people usually break up when they fight like this.**

**Nathan: Haley we will never break up trust me.**

**(Haley walks over and hugs him.)**

**Haley: I know.  
  
Haley goes to the basketball court and sits on the benches and writes in her journal.  
  
Lucas:Haley?  
  
Haley:Oh hey Lucas.  
  
Lucas:What are you doing out here?  
  
Haley: I am trying to write out everything that has changed in my life since I met Nathan. My life all of a sudden got more complicated when he came into my life....... I have finally found that love Luke. Remember that love me and you always talked about feeling when we were younger.  
  
Lucas: Yeah I remember it.  
  
Haley: It makes you feel some really weird things.  
  
Lucas: Like what?  
  
Haley: Luke I think I'm ready to marry Nathan. We are so in love and it just seems so perfect.  
  
Lucas: I gotta tell you something and it's gonna hurt us both really bad.  
  
Haley: What now?  
  
Lucas: I'm leaving tomorrow morning.  
  
Haley: Where?  
  
Lucas: I'm moving back to Riverside.  
  
Haley: Ok. I guess I gotta accept that right?  
  
Lucas: Yeah. You gotta just let me go you know. I will never forget you Hales.  
  
Haley: I know you won't.  
  
Lucas: (He hugs her.) It's going to be ok I promise you that. You have Nathan here. I would never leave you hear alone. But I can't stay in Tree Hill forever you know that.  
  
Haley: (Backs away) And what makes you think I can?  
  
Lucas: Cause your stonger than me I can't take all this anymore it's to much.  
  
Haley: So you think just leaving will solve everything?**

**Lucas: That's what I hope.**

**Haley: I hate to tell you Luke but running away will just make everything worst.  
  
Lucas: I know. And I tell myself that over and over, but it just feels right. Moving away is my way of moving on from all the drama.  
  
Haley: I guess you gotta do what you feel. Isn't that what your mom always told us?  
  
Lucas: (Smiles) Yeah I will be back to see you remember that.  
  
Haley: I got to get home just please come and see me in the morning.  
  
Lucas: I will.  
  
(She walks home.)  
  
July 1st  
This marks another day of my misery. Me and Nathan have now been together for 6 months. And they have been so wonderful. From the first time he told me he loved me I have been falling more and more in love with him. I still miss Lucas so much. He is everything to me. He is still the air I breath. For some reason still a part of my heart is with him and I still have him in my head each time I fall asleep. Nathan is not like Lucas. I hope Lucas figures out what he wants in his life. He is so confused with Peyton and Brooke. Peyton is the luckiest girl alive cause he loves her so much more than he ever did me. This is crazy how in the would did I fall in love with Lucas Scott?  
  
Lucas: Wow Hales.  
  
r/r- Please tell me should I continue it or not. Please let me know cause I have already done so much and I need to know if you all like it or not. Thanks!!**


	2. What's going on?

**(Haley walks up.)  
  
Haley: Found anything juicy yet?  
  
Lucas: I was getting there.  
  
Haley: This is a bit embarrassing.  
  
Lucas: I never in a million years would think you would ever love me the way you love Nathan.  
  
Haley: I'm just full of surprises.  
  
Lucas: I've been thinking about everything you told me earlier. About how I would be leaving my best friend. And that scares me it scares me to the point that I don't think I wanna leave now.  
  
Haley: It wasn't meant to scare you. It was meant to remind you not to forget what is left back here in Tree Hill.  
  
Lucas: I'll never forget Hales. How can I? You have played such a big role in my life and I don't want to lose all that just cause I feel like running away.  
  
Haley: Each day I think I think about you leaving more and more I know that you cannot do this to me Lucas. You can' all of a sudden out of nowhere say "Haley I'm leaving forever" that's not fair.  
  
Lucas: Haley you were doing so well you were accepting it now it's harder on me cause your making me not wanna leave.  
  
Haley: You have played such a big role in my life. And you expect me to let you leave and not be upset over it? I'm sorry I can't do that.  
  
Lucas: I dunno what I'm doing anymore part of me wants to leave and the other part I don't. You know it's like I'm split down the middle. Mom won't stop crying. I think that is what's bothering me the most you know. I don't wanna leave her here all by herself I want her to say yes to Keith and let them be together, but for some reason she won't. And now Brooke hates me and that makes it even harder on me, but I love Peyton so much I just wish I did everything differently. I should have waited till I broke up with Brooke before ever messing around with Peyton.  
  
Haley: Yeah you should have Brooke really loved you she was crazy about you.  
  
Lucas: So I've heard.  
  
Haley: I gotta get home. Please think about what we have talked about. And just think about how many people would miss you.  
  
Lucas: I will thanks Hales.  
  
Haley: No problem Luke.  
  
(Lucas and Nathan at the basketball court shooting hoops.)  
  
Nathan: So what made you decide to wanna leave all of a sudden?  
  
Lucas: All the drama I have been screwing up so much I need to start over fresh meet new people.  
  
Nathan: What about Peyton?  
  
Lucas: What about her? We've talk it over and we have agreed that we are still going to stay together.  
  
Nathan: That's cool.  
  
Lucas: You better take care of Haley.  
  
Nathan: You know I will. She's moving in with me this summer.  
  
Lucas: That's good I wouldn't leave her here alone. I just don't want her to ever have her heart broken and you know I would kill you if you ever broke her heart.  
  
Nathan: Yeah I know you would. But you know I won't. I gotta a question for you.  
  
Lucas: What?  
  
Nathan: I am thinking about proposing to her. Should I?  
  
Lucas: Yeah.  
  
Nathan: I might do it tonight.  
  
Lucas: That's cool. I'm sure she will call me and tell me about it.  
  
Nathan: Yeah. I never got a chance to thank you for bringing her into my life.  
  
Lucas: And I never thanked you for bringing Peyton into mine. Man I love that girl so much.  
  
Nathan: She's seriously going to go crazy without you here.  
  
Lucas: I've been thinking about bringing her with me.  
  
Nathan: That would be cool.  
  
Lucas: Yeah, but I don't know. I can't take her away from everything she has down here.  
  
Nathan: True you could talk to her about it.  
  
Lucas: Yeah I might take her out to dinner tonight.  
  
Nathan: You should.  
  
Lucas: Yeah let me call her now and see if she can.  
  
(Lucas walks over to the benches and gets his cell phone out of his bookbag. And dials her number.)  
  
Peyton: Hello?  
  
Lucas: Hey Peyt.  
  
Peyton: Hey Lucas whatcha up to?  
  
Lucas: Nothin just down here shootin some hoops with Nathan.  
  
Peyton: Sounds fun.  
  
Lucas: Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight my treat.  
  
Peyton: Yeah sure what time?  
  
Lucas: Umm... It would have to be around 8 is that to late?  
  
Peyton: No perfect.  
  
Lucas: Ok I will come and pick you up then.  
  
Peyton: Ok cya  
  
Lucas: Bye.  
  
(Peyton and Lucas that night at dinner.)  
  
Lucas: Haley's not taking me leaving that well.  
  
Peyton: Well do you blame her. You've been her best friend since she was 2.  
  
Lucas: I guess I can't. But I can't just not leave cause of her you know? I got to make my own decisions now.  
  
Peyton: Noone wants you to leave. I guess we're all scared. Everything's going to be different when you leave.  
  
Lucas: No they won't.  
  
Peyton: I feel like your leaving the whole Brooke situation all on me now. I thought we was going to talk to her together remember.  
  
Lucas: I don't think it matters anymore she's gonna say she hates us and she'll never talk to us again. She'll never going to forgive us Peyton.  
  
Peyton: She has too. She's my best friend.  
  
Lucas: But wasn't I worth it.(Smiles)  
  
Peyton: I'm glad you think this is all funny cause it's not I hurt the person that was always there for me and you expect me to let her hate me forever.  
  
Lucas: I'm sorry.  
  
Peyton: Yeah.  
  
Lucas: So what do we do now?  
  
Peyton: Just stay friends.  
  
Lucas: I don't know if I can do that Peyt.  
  
Peyton: Well your gonna have to, cause I can't do that to her again.  
  
Lucas: I know I wanna be with you again so bad.  
  
Peyton: Yeah..... When you were in the hospital Brooke came everyday more than I did. She left you flowers and cards and you should have heard everything she said to you. If you would have heard her you would of regretted ever messing around with me.  
  
Lucas: I doubt that.  
  
Peyton: She came and kept Caren company. She told her she loved you so much and how you bettered her life. She said she wished she could just marry you now and get it over with.  
  
Lucas: Please Peyton.  
  
Peyton: You need to hear it. Lucas, Brooke loved you more that I ever have. I have never been able to give you the love that she has givin' you. She gave you something that was so sacred to her. She has never let anyone in like she let you.  
  
Lucas: Are you saying I was her first?  
  
Peyton: Yeah.  
  
Lucas: Wow I didn't know that.  
  
Peyton: yeah and I think that's why it was so hard for her to let you go.  
  
Lucas: Why are you doing this?  
  
Peyton: Doing what?  
  
Lucas: Bringing up all this stuff about Brooke. Don't you want us to be together?  
  
Peyton: Yeah more than ever, but I want you to know what you left for me.  
  
Lucas: I know what I left and I don't regret it.  
  
Peyton: Luke can we go tell her now?  
  
Lucas: I guess we better before it's to late. But let's eat first.  
  
Peyton: Ok  
  
(They finish up and then leaves. Drive into Brooke's driveway.)  
  
Lucas: We can't back out of this Peyt. It's now or never.  
  
Peyton: I know.  
  
(They walk up to Brooke's door and knock.)  
  
Brooke: Hey your still here Luke.  
  
Lucas: Yeah I'm still deciding on if I should go or not.  
  
Peyton: We need to talk to you about something.  
  
Brooke: Ok come on in.  
  
(They walk up to Brooke's room and sits on her bed.)  
  
Brooke: So whats up?  
  
Peyton: Lucas can you tell her?  
  
Lucas: Brooke me and Peyton kinda have been messing around for awhile.  
  
Brooke: Awhile as in when we were dating?  
  
Lucas: Yeah....  
  
Brooke: What the hell Luke? I gave you everything and you cheat on me with my bestfreind?  
  
Lucas: Look I'm sorry.  
  
Brooke: How can you even be sorry for something like that?  
  
Lucas: I don't know Brooke but I am. I felt so bad for doing it so that's why I had to end it with us......... Brooke you have to forgive me before I leave.  
  
Brooke: I don't think I can. Can yall leave now?  
  
Lucas: Yeah.  
  
Peyton: I'm sorry Brooke.  
  
(Brooke lays on her bed and cries.)  
  
Lucas: We shouldn't have done this. I never wanted to hurt her.  
  
Peyton: And you think I did? Destiny has been my bestfriend forever and I had to be the idiot to screw it up. (She starts to tear up.)  
  
Lucas: Come here Peyton your not a idiot. I am. I'm the one who had the girlfriend and cheated on her.  
  
Peyton: What if she doesnt forgive us?  
  
Lucas: Let's just go home and just hope she does.  
  
Peyton: Yeah.  
  
(Peyton goes home and gets on her computer. She pops up her e-mail and theres a letter from Nathan on it. They always talked on line but he never emailed her.) Hey Peyton it's me Nathan! Ummm... you havnt been on latley so I figured I would email you and see whats up. Bummer that Lucas is leavin' how are you taking it? Are yall going to try the whole long distance deal? I thi.....  
  
H&J23:Hey! Peyton04:Hey Nathan I'm reading your email h/o k H&J23:k  
  
think yall should at least try it I think it would last long. Well gotta go!! Cya 8-3-1 Nathan  
  
Peyton04:Ok done. H&J23:So where have you been? Peyton04:Busy lol H&J23:Yeah busy with Lucas haha Peyton04:Yeah ok H&J23:I think Haley has fallen in love with Lucas. Peyton04:Why do you say that? H&J23:I don't know she's been spending so much time with him lately and stuff. Peyton04: Don't worry about it she loves you and only you. H&J23:I have my doubts sometimes but hey it might just be me. Peyton:Yeah it will be ok trust me. H&J23:I do. Peyton04:I g2g so ttyl :) H&J23:ok 8-3-1 Peyton04:8-3-1 u to :)  
  
Haley: I'm getting bored Nathan!!!!!  
  
(Haley was on the couch watching tv while he was on the computer.)  
  
Nathan: Ok hold on a sec!...... What do you wanna do?  
  
Haley: I don't care.  
  
Nathan: Let's talk.  
  
Haley: About what?  
  
Nathan: About us. Haley I've been feeling like you have givin' up on me latly.  
  
Haley: Nathan are you crazy?  
  
Nathan: I'm serious.  
  
Haley: Why do you think this?  
  
Nathan: Since you've been going to see Lucas all the time.  
  
Haley: Nathan Lucas is my best friend and he's leaven' so of course I'm going to try to spend as much time with him as I can. I'm sorry if that bothers you.  
  
Nathan: It does Haley. Cause we were really getting into each other and we were so in love.  
  
Haley: We still are right?  
  
Nathan: Yeah of course.  
  
Haley: Then what's the problem.  
  
Nathan: Nothin' I guess I've just missed you that's all.  
  
Haley: Baby I still love you the same me hanging with Lucas doesn't change that.  
  
Nathan: I guess I'm scared of losing you. When you and Lucas finally moved down here and Lucas started bringing you over to my house, I fell so in love with you. You looked so hot.  
  
Haley: (Biggest smile on her face.) Well geeze...  
  
Nathan: No not only that, but that night you snuck in my room and we talked and you told me you were saving yourself for marriage I respected that. That's what made me want you even more. Your not like the other girls Haley. Your special.  
  
Haley: Awww... I was so embarrassed when I told you that. I thought you were going to turn away after I told you that, but Lucas told me you needed to know that before we ever got into anything serious.  
  
Nathan: Don't be ashamed of it Haley. I will wait forever for you.  
  
Haley: I know you will. I gotta go babe call ya tomorrow when I get up.  
  
Nathan: Ok I love you.  
  
Haley: Luv ya too.  
  
(Lucas decides that the only way Brooke will know how he feels is to write it to her.)  
  
Brooke, I figured I would write this cause I know you won't talk to me or listen to what I have to say. Please don't hate me forever over this. I thought in my head that after I told you I would wake up and we would be back to normal but I haven't woken up I am still in my own little fantasy land. I need you to wake me up and tell me its all ok and that you forgive me you have to forgive me. I probably won't leave I have been having second thoughts. Please talk to me again I miss us talking. But I can understand if you don't I hurt you so bad and I am so sorry for that. I gotta go but please think about this k.  
  
Lucas  
  
(He puts it in her locker the next day at school. He finds a note later that day in his that said Lucas,  
If your trying to get me to talk to you by sending me stupid little love notes it won't work! Brooke  
  
r/r- Give me some ideas! I love to hear what yall think should happen. Thanks :) **


	3. Not again

**(Lucas and Haley in his room the night before he was suppose to leave.)  
  
Lucas: Haley where's the good in goodbye?  
  
Haley: I don't know Luke. I really don't.  
  
Lucas: I mean I keep thinking my life going to get better when I know deep inside it's not. It just gets worst and worst. And I'm sick of it Haley. Will it ever get better?  
  
Haley: I don't know, but I hope it does.  
  
Lucas: I've been so excited to get out of this place and now that it comes right down to me leaving I don't want to you know.  
  
Haley: Yeah I know. I don't want you to go Lucas. You mean everything to me and if you leave me then......I'm just going to go crazy.  
  
Lucas: It's ok Haley your a big girl now you don't need me here to watch over you.  
  
Haley: Yes I do! I need you to protect me from getting my heart broken, I need you to help me with all my problems I seem to not be able to understand, I need you to tell me it's ok when you know it's not, and I need you to make me laugh when the world gets too serious.  
  
Lucas: I'm sorry Hales, but Nathan's going to be the one to do all that stuff with you now. He's going to be your everything.  
  
Haley: That's not the only reason I don't want you to leave.  
  
Lucas: Then why?  
  
Haley: It's because you have changed so much and I hate it.  
  
Lucas: How have I changed?  
  
Haley: The Lucas Scott that I use to know so well would never cheat on people he loved. The Lucas I use to know wouldn't go to some club, get drunk and get a tattoo. The Lucas Scott I use to know would never ever leave his bestfriend when she needed him the most.  
  
Lucas: Well look at you Hales. You got a tattoo. At least I don't use people like your using Nathan to get back at me for going out with Brooke. The only reason your going out with Nathan is to make me mad cause you hate Brooke and you know it.  
  
Haley: Go to hell.  
  
(She stands up and storms out of the room.)  
  
Lucas: HALEY! Stop!  
  
(He hears no reply, but just watches her race off in her car. He didn't hear from her all that weekend. Which was kinda odd of her not to, so Lucas spent his whole weekend with just his mom and them packing.)  
  
(He walks into the school to get his stuff before he leaves. It was so quiet all he could hear was people crying and people comforting each other. He looks over to find Nathan and Peyton hugging and Nathan actually had tears in his eyes.)  
  
Lucas: Hey guys have yall seen Haley I needed to work out some stuff with her before I leave.  
  
Peyton: Lucas, Haley's in the hospital. Didn't you hear?  
  
Lucas: Nobody told me.  
  
Peyton: Well she got in a car wreck Friday night. Flipped it over a hill.  
  
Lucas: Friday night the night she left my house. Why the hell didn't anyone call me and tell me that my bestfriend is in the hospital?!!  
  
Peyton: I'm sorry. She told me about the huge fight yall had.  
  
Lucas: Yeah.  
  
Lucas gets his stuff and heads to the hospital.  
  
(Walks over to the desk.)  
  
Lucas: What room is Haley James in?  
  
Nurse: Umm.. let me see. Room 124.  
  
Lucas: Ok thanks.  
  
(He walks into her room and finds her laying in the bed with scratches all over her arms and bruises on her face. He sits in a chair beside her and talks to her.)  
  
Hey Hales You look like me when I was here. All banged up. How did you get in that wreck? I am so sorry about what I said. I feel horrible. You know I didn't mean it. I know I have changed and I guess I am having a hard time accepting that. I'm not going to leave you in a time like this so I think I'm going to hold off and be here for you. Plus, what kind of friend would I be if I missed my bestfriends wedding. I refuse to leave with you not wanting me to..........This is so hard to look at my bestfriend lying here. Haley when you came to see me when I was in here and you told me everything you felt I heard you I heard every single word you said. Baby don't do what I did. If you can hear me open your eyes and listen to me. There are still so many things I need to say...... I hope you make it and I am praying for you. Haley please don't give up on your self. You need to stay alive not only for Nathan or for me or for your friends, but for yourself. You still have so much you need to do in life.... (He looks at her with tears rolling down his cheek.) I just wish it was me and not you. (He lays his head on the bed.) You never deserved this.  
  
Peyton: How is she?  
  
Lucas: She's so lifeless. Look how pale she is.  
  
Peyton: She's going to make it Luke.  
  
Lucas: I know, but still I'm scared.  
  
Peyton: Yeah me too.  
  
Lucas: I can't believe she was at my house then she is in a wreck. And I didn't have a clue. How screwed up is that.  
  
Peyton: Yeah I know that's crazy........(Puts her hand on his shoulder.) I've been praying for her. I made a prayer to let her get up and walk out of this hospital.  
  
Lucas: I know you have. I've been praying right along with you. I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't wake up. I said so many stupid things. She needs to know that I didn't mean them that I was just angry.  
  
Peyton: I think she knows. I think yall have been friends long enough for her to know when you are serious and when you are just upset.  
  
Lucas: I know exactly how she feels. Not being able to get up and walk. It's a scary thing. She don't deserve to feel that way.  
  
Peyton: Yeah I know, but Luke you gotta trust me on this she is going to make it.  
  
Lucas: I do.  
  
(Nathan walks in.)  
  
Nathan: Hey guys can I talk to Haley alone?  
  
Peyton: of course.  
  
Nathan: Thanks.  
  
(Peyton and Lucas leave)  
  
Nathan: Hey Haley....... You gotta wake up for me. I miss you. You have given' me so much courage. Your the reason I was able to actually stand up to my dad and tell him everything I felt. I feel so much better now that he knows. You are my everything.  
  
Haley: Awww really?  
  
Nathan: Your awake.  
  
Haley: Yeah I've been awake since this morning. I guess I just dozed off.  
  
Nathan: Well I'm glad.  
  
Haley: I wrote you a letter it's on the stand. I wrote it this morning when I got bored.  
  
Nathan: Let's see.  
  
(He walks over to the stand and sits back down and reads it.)  
  
Nathan, Hey babe I'm lying here in the hospital bed I am getting so scared. I hear the doctors telling everyone I'm going to be ok, but I'm not. Why? Why can't god give me the strength to get better? I know he's watching over me and I know your praying for me. Tell god he has to keep me here. I have family and friends to be there for. And me and Nathan still have to get married and have 10 kids like he wanted. I hope he moves on and gets himself a girlfriend that can give him things I never could. I really don't wanna die at 18 that's to young I still gotta experience life. I just wish the doctors would tell everyone the truth instead of lying to them. I am starting to give up on myself all together this is to serious to save now. This is crazy I never thought in a million years I would die at 18. I just wanna stand up and leave but I can't move my legs. I wanna thank you for everything. You made me so happy I am so glad I got to spend my life with you. I love you Nate. P.S Please don't let Lucas leave without saying goodbye.  
  
Haley  
  
(Tears fall from his eyes.)  
  
Nathan: So your feeling worst?  
  
Haley: Yeah I feel like I'm dying and it's not going away.  
  
Nathan: Don't say that Haley! Please.  
  
Haley: I'm sorry. (She rubs his head as he lays it on the bed.) I'm hanging in there. I won't give up on you I promise.  
  
Nathan: You better not. **


	4. Goodbye my friend

**Haley: I remember when Lucas had that car accident and came out in a coma. I was with him everyday and when he woke up he asked me "Why? Why did this happen to me?" and for once I absolutly had no answer. Now I am going to ask you. "Why? Why did those boys feel like they had to drink and drive and risk their lives as well as mine?"  
  
Nathan: I don't know babe.  
  
(The doctor walks in.)  
  
Doctor: Visiting hours is over.  
  
Haley: No don't leave Nate.  
  
Nathan: I'm not I will sleep out in the lobby. I will come back in when they let me.  
  
Haley: Ok I love you.  
  
Nathan: I love you to. (He kisses her on the forehead.)  
  
(Nathan walks out in the lobby and finds Lucas sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.)  
  
Nathan: She's going to be ok you know?  
  
(Lucas jumps up wiping his his eyes.)  
  
Lucas: What?  
  
Nathan: She gets to leave in a couple of days.  
  
Lucas: Good she needs to get out of this place. I tried to go see her but they said visiting hours were over.  
  
Nathan: Yeah they just kicked me out. I hate leaving her in there alone.  
  
(All of a sudden they saw 5 doctors running towards Haley room. Nathan tries to run with them, but they stop him.)  
  
After 30 minutes of worrying the doctors come out and tell Nathan the bad news. Nathan falls to the ground and cries. Lucas just sits in the chair and cries.  
  
Nathan: There is no way Lucas. She was fine when I left her.  
  
(Lucas goes to Peyton's house.)  
  
Peyton: What's wrong Luke?  
  
Lucas: Haley died.  
  
Peyton: Oh no I'm sorry come in.  
  
Lucas: No I came by to tell you I'm leaving now. I got my things packed and I'm reding to leave everything in Tree Hill and start over fresh in Riverside.  
  
Peyton: That's not fair.  
  
Lucas: Why isn't it?  
  
Peyton: You can't just get up and leave when things get bad. You can't leave the people here that you love suffering.  
  
Lucas: The person that I love is dead now Peyton cause of me and my stupidity!  
  
Peyton: No Haley's dead now because of that idiot that ran her off the road.  
  
Lucas: Peyton I want you to come with me. I want you to be with me in my new life.  
  
Peyton: Really?  
  
Lucas: Yeah.  
  
Peyton: Ok let me go pack my stuff.  
  
(Peyton and Lucas moved to Riverside and Brooke has now moved in with Nathan and they are expecting a little girl in the fall. Nathan still has not figured out what made Haley just die, but he knows it happened for a reason.)  
  
r/r: So what yall think?? **


End file.
